


Melody of Embers

by Cutey_Owlett



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Fiction, Post-War, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutey_Owlett/pseuds/Cutey_Owlett
Summary: A small country is at the end of its rope when it suddenly gets a big offer. With all her country's hopes and dreams resting on her shoulders, she travels far from home to save it. She'll find much more than she bargained for, will she be able to handle it? Only time will tell, but she might not have much left.





	Melody of Embers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue but the first chapter should be finished soon. I hope you enjoy it.

Travillia, it is the smallest and poorest of the twenty kingdoms of the land. So small, it is considered insignificant by most, but it is my homeland. Travillia used to be prosperous and beautiful, but we fell on hard times when we went to war with our neighboring kingdom of Pandria.

The war started because the ruler of Pandria, King Akan, was supposedly convinced that our own liege, King Abirad, was plotting to take his land. King Akan used this as an excuse to send “soldiers” to guard the border between the two kingdoms. At the time we were trading with them and had an alliance, so when King Akan hired these “border guards” King Abirad thought nothing of it. When the border guards started to harass the local Travillian villages, he sent him a politely worded letter telling King Akan of the incident and asking him to correct the situation. When they made their first kill, read burning a village to the ground, there were few survivors. Urgent correspondence was made, but no one responded. In fact, no attempt to return communication was made by King Akan, and by the time word reached the castle that the border guards—now raiders—had reached their third village, it was clear that there was no choice. More and more people were dying daily, and they could not afford for their King to sit and wait. King Abirad was pushed to start war with the Pandrians that summer. 

Travillia fought. We threw everything into the war, every effort was made to protect our people, our land, and our kingdom, but it was not enough. By the end of the ten year long war, we had lost nearly everything, the war for our people included. We had given up too much ground at the beginning and too many resources were lost, stolen, or burned by the raiders throughout the war. Almost all of our soldiers died or disappeared in battle; our own beloved King Abirad joined the fallen. That year the young Prince Acelin, became the young king at a mere 21 years of age. He was the one who ended the war...by surrendering. The Pandrians claimed victory and promptly took nearly everything we had. With no land, no food, nor money, we were left with barely anything to rebuild nor anything worth rebuilding. It is a common rumor that the only reason they let us maintain our independence was so that they could watch us suffer as our kingdom rotted.

The 10 year war finally ended, leaving Travillia in shambles. Most of the men were dead, maimed, dying, or had disappeared all together. Those who were able bodied helped as best as they could but, most villages were still left with no men. Thus, it was mainly up to women and children to rebuild.

I was not old enough to know what war meant when my father left to fight. He said that he would give everything and anything for his country. I was too young to even remember his face, but I remember my mother’s face years later when my father was listed among the casualties. I remember watching as she slowly crumbled over the next few years; as she slowly died of grief. I remember understanding that she would soon be gone because, as father had loved his country more than he loved his family, mother had loved father more than she loved me. Despite my best efforts, my mother died in her sleep one year after the war ended. I was alone, but I was old enough to live and work on my own, for I could not afford to be a child in our post war kingdom. It was a difficult but predictable life. Until it wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting to the side for years. so I'm going to edit it slowly with a friend and post it as I go. I hope it'll motivate me to edit faster and be a better writer in general. I am always looking for honest feedback so please comment. Thank you!


End file.
